New Dawn (SYOC)
by BlueLanternRazor
Summary: Follow the adventures of the pirate Aguilar, over 20 years after the death of the pirate king Monkey D Luffy. Along the way gathering a crew and aiming to make his own mark on the world, he sets sail for adventure, and plans to have a lot of fun while doing so. SYOC Rated M for eventual lemons/sexual content
1. Intro and Form

**Hi guys, I recently have been binge re-watching some of the early arcs of One Piece, and inspiration struck for an SYOC, so I decided on posting this little form and short intro for the story, it'll be up to you to submit characters. The Form for which will be at the bottom of this fic.**

 **I will accept Character's via PM and Review, but prefer PM.** **Guest submitted characters will not be accepted, sorry, but it is easier if I can contact the person who submitted the character, via the PM system if I have any question. SO NO GUEST SUBMITTED CHARACTERS WILL BE ACCEPTED ( I capped that sentence because previously I have still had guests try and submit characters via review, and it pisses me off that they couldn't or didn't abide by the above rule)**

* * *

The sun had already risen and was high in the sky, the streets were filled with the usual hustle and bustle of everyday life as people went about there day. One particular burrow comprised of apartment blocks was also experiencing the regular coming and going of it's residents who were departing for their daily routines.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Except one apartment that is.

A young red haired woman who looked to be 19 and clad in nothing more than a large robe was currently watching in shock as her father, a greying older man with a large moustache and muscled build was running through their apartment wielding a large meat cleaver with the intent to kill.

"Father please!" she cried out as he ran back out from the kitchen, but the older man didn't seem to register her pleas, looking around wildly, the cleaver clutched tightly in his hands as his eyes continued to dart around madly.

"Think you can defile my daughter and get away with it!" he growled out before a sound of someone clearing their throat near the door caught both their attention.

"Looking for me?"

The older man turned to see a young man standing by the door, he looked to be 19 and had a lean but muscular build, tan skin, and curly wavy black hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of maroon pants and black boots, and black T-shirt underneath a blue jacket that had no sleeves, and curiously, he held an red umbrella in his right hand, resting at the back of his neck.

"Sadly, I gotta go, but I must thank you for a most enjoyable evening last night, sweetheart" he said winking at the young woman, who blushed at his words, her father however was going red in the face.

"Oh and I hope you don't mind" the young man continued. "I thought I'd take something to remember you by" he said grinning as he held up a pair of green panties.

He then quickly ducked, narrowly avoiding the meat cleaver that had been thrown at his head, flying out the doorway and embedding into the wall behind him.

"Well, see ya!" The young man said with a grin before taking off down the hall to the left.

The older man ran out, grabbing the handle of the meat cleaver and trying to remove it from the wall, looking down the hall to see the young man had already disappeared from view.

"YOU BETTER RUN YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" he exclaimed angrily, still fuming as he tried to get the cleaver out of the wall.

Meanwhile his daughter quickly walked over to the window overlooking the apartment complex entrance, moments later she saw the young man exit, he briefly paused and turned, looking up to see her and smiling, sending her a quick wink before turning and sprinting off.

"Good bye, Aguilar" she said exhaling slightly, she too smiling as she remembered the previous night, the thoughts that filled her head caused her to once more blush as heat filled her cheeks.

 ** **(Meanwhile)****

Aguilar walked slowly down the street spinning the curved handle of his umbrella around with a care free look on his face, looking up ahead, he could see a market coming into view, the smells coming from the food caused his stomach to give a low growl, reminding him of his obvious hunger.

"Guess I'll grab a bite to eat, then on to business" he said to himself as he walked on.

 _'Finding a crew'_ he thought as another grin broke out on his face.

* * *

 **There you have it, a short little intro, I know it wasn't long, but I wanted to introduce you to my OC, Aguilar, and kick off the story now, instead of this just being a 'form' chapter.**

 **Speaking of Forms, the character form is below, please read through it and submit your characters, remember I accept via Review and PM, but NO GUEST SUBMISSIONS!**

 **Character Form:**

 **Name:**

 **Age: (18-35)**

 **Gender/Gender Identity:**

 **Species:** (Human, Cyborg, Fishman, Long-Arm/Leg, etc.)

 **Appearance:**

 **Regular Clothes:**

 **Winter Clothes:**

 **Hot Weather Clothes:**

 **Personality:** (The more descriptive the better)

 **Quirks:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **History:** What have they been doing up until their appearance in the story.

 **Devil Fruit:** (this is optional, I do mean it. Not everyone will have Devil Fruit powers, so keep that in mind, If I get too many submissions of devil fruit users I will not accept them all)

 **Devil Fruit Abilities:**

 **Combat** : (Close combat/Long-range combat? Firearms? Swords? Or a unique weapon or fighting style?)

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Weapon(s)** : Optional.

 **Attacks:** If they more so have a free form fighting style than several techniques and you want to describe it that's fine also.

 **Crew Skills** : These are abilities that don't have to deal with combat. (Chef/Archeologist/Doctor) They don't have to have one, but it does help in their chances. Keep in mind, uniqueness is appreciated. So if they have an interesting skill or even an interesting dream to achieve that's completely fine.

 **Kinks/fetish/Sexual related aspects:** There will be Lemons and sexual related content in the story, so this is the section for putting in anything related to your characters sexual interests, if they have any. You could make them completely new to sex and be clueless, or not, it's up to you.


	2. Character List

**Ok everyone, I wanted to post a cast list to notify everyone of the accepted characters ( I may accept some more characters in future for other roles, but for now this is the main list of characters )**

 _ **Toki - sent by fireandicephoenix**_

 _ **Arisu Fair - sent by CharmGirlLove.**_ Position: Shipwright/Engineer

 _ **Skai - sent by kerennie.** _ Position: Musician

 _ **Dylan Cortez - sent by Azertyy.**_ Position: Doctor

 _ **Jade Freed - sent by tobi-is-an-artist-too.**_ Position: Nurse

 _ **Kaiya Lafayette**_ _ **\- sent by** **Kuroi Bara-676.**_ Position: Weaponsmith

 ** _Lyra - sent by Azlea._** Position: Cook

 _ **Junko Hayashi - sent by JackHammerMan.**_ Position: Navigator

 **Noah Morstein - sent by Gandalf42.** Position: Librarian

 **So there you go, I just wanted to post this and inform everyone who didn't already know of their characters aceptance. And as I said above, I may open up submissions again in future.**


End file.
